1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to the field of timber cutting and harvesting equipment and methods, and more specifically, to the field of methods/devices used in the timber industry for the delimbing of harvested trees. In particular, it involves a limb removing apparatus that can be driven over a stack of cut timber for the purpose of removing limbs therefrom.
2. Prior Art in the Field
Felled trees and logs must have the limbs removed therefrom prior to further processing. In the past, such trees have been individually delimbed by workmen with chainsaws. This method was and still is extremely dangerous. More recently, numerous attempts have been made to develop apparatus effective for this purpose. Representative examples of such prior art efforts may be seen in the following U.S. Patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,188 issued to Dawson in 1976 for a "Tree De-Limber."
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,960 issued to Wildey in 1979 for a "Rail-Riding Limber and Topper."
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,202 issued to Everett in 1984 for a "Tree Delimber."
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,385 issued to Williamson in 1986 for a "Tree Limb Removing Apparatus."
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,850 issued to Strean in 1989 for a "Pullthrough Delimbing Device."
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,562 issued to Parks et al. for a "Tree Delimber."
Most of these patents describe large mobile apparatus, either individually powered or flatbed mounted, onto which a tree to be delimbed must be placed for processing. None describe or foreshadow a simple and efficient method and apparatus for delimbing based on a device that can be easily attached to heavy equipment (such as a skidder) and driven over a stack of felled timber for the purpose of delimbing same.